Usuario discusión:Sangheilihereje
Archivo:Mensaje_Heretic.jpg Hola y Bienvenido a mi página de discusión. Dejame tú mensaje y te contestaré lo más rápido posible. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 04:51 16 jul 2012 (UTC) Bienvenido right|220px¡Hola Usuario:Sangheilihereje, bienvenido(a) a Halopedia, la Enciclopedia de Halo en español que todos pueden editar.! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Sangheilihereje. Antes de comenzar, los Administradores te recomendamos que sigas estas sencillas instrucciones para que tu estancia en la wiki sea de los más comoda y placentera: *Primero que nada, te recordamos leer las Normas y Políticas. Aquí encontrarás una serie de reglas para evitar conflictos en el futuro y así tener una mejor relación con la comunidad. *Este es un mensaje importante: Los logros están activados, los puedes ver a un cosado de tu página de perfil, sin embargo, estas aplicaciones son para "estimular" a los usuarios a editar con mayor frecuencia. A pesar de esto, algunos hacen mal uso de ellos y comienzan a hacer ediciones inecesarias, como agregar información falsa, malas imágenes, o categorías sin relación con el artículo. El uso indebido de estos, puede costarte una sanción. *Cuando vayas a crear un artículo, por favor lee el Manual del buen Artículo. Este instructivo te dará los consejos más prácticos para crear una página tan impresionante como las estructuras Forerunner, por lo que hecharle un vistazo, no está demás. *Por utimo, recuerda que ahora que te has registrado tienes mayores ventajas. Entre estas puedes personalizar tu skin y editar paginas protegidas. Recuerda que hacer un acto considerado vandálico, te puede valer una sanción que va desde la suspensión de un día, hasta la expulsión indefinida, que varía según la gravedad de tus acciones. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Y por último ten en cuenta nuestro lema: Un saludo! -- Darkness Emo Skull (Discusión) 01:29 14 nov 2011 Hola Hola Shangeilihereje, solo queria darte la bienvenida a halopedia, y me gustaria ayudarte en caso de que tengas alguna duda solbre la wiki. Saludos [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 20:07 18 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola soy wilian jenkins igual que ripa te doy la bienvenida a halopedia si nesesitas algo dimelo.te doy un consejo dile a un administrador que te blooque el perfila para usuarios no registrados asi no te editaran. me sorprende que rapido avansas con logros y ediciones, saludos wilian jenkins mi discucion 21:16 18 nov 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo de Pg de Usuario Hola, primero que nada déjame ofrecerte una disculpa por tardar tanto en responderte. Bien, me pediste que bloqueara tu pg de usuario para que los usuarios anónimos no la pudieran editar. Mira, aunque es posible hacer eso, la verdad es que no lo creo necesario, es muy raro que vandalizen las paginas de usuario. Si llegas a tener problemas de vandalismo en tu pg de usuario, contactame y entonces bloqueare tu perfil, pero por el momento no creo que sea necesario. Saludos! [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 23:22 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Artículos En Construcción Hola SangheiliHereje!! Soy Darkness Emo Skull y soy uno de los administradores de Halopedia. Eh Visto que has editado uno que otro artículo que poseia la siguiente plantilla: No está prohibido que lo edites, sin embargo si el artículo tiene esa plantilla significa que algún otro usuario la esta completando y podrías causarle un "Conflicto de edición" y hasta molestar al que la está escribiendo. Te Recomiendo que si ves esa plantilla dejes el artículo como esta y esperes a que sea retirada para así evitar algún problema. Saludos y suerte editando!!! ALONSOArchivo:A3CRN.gif wikimensajes Visita mi Blog 23:11 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Ortografía Hola Sangheilihereje, ¿cómo estás? Solo quería agradecerte por lo que me dijiste en el mensaje que pusiste en mi página de discusión, y en cierta forma también darte algunos consejos por el tema de la ortografía. En realidad no tengo un gran conocimiento sobre las reglas ortográficas, pero lo que sí me ayudó a mí fue el leer mucho, ya que si lo haces, al ver una palabra mal escrita lo notarás y podrás mejorarla, pero eso lleva tiempo; inicié mi lectura a los 3 años y 1/2 (en serio, no es broma), y de ahí en adelante continué, así que como verás, lleva tiempo. Mi otro consejo es que busques en un diccionario las palabras que no sepas cómo se escriben, aunque si no haces antes lo primero que dije (ponerte a leer) no sabrás que palabras se escriben mal y cuales otras no. Bueno, eso es todo, y nos vemos pronto, en algún comentario o chat. Saludos Juan Gabriel Simois 19:21 17 dic 2011 (UTC) K onda, Sangheilihereje, solo queria agradecerte por haberme correjido mi ortógrafia en las paginas que editó , así qué cada vez que edite algo en Halo: Graphic Novel te pedire ayuda para ver si tengo la ortógrafia bien, saludos. Spartbram 01:40 21 dic 2011 (UTC) Plantillas Pues esas plantillas originalmente pertenecian al Grupo del Covenant, el cual formaba parte del proyecto de Grupos de Usuarios, pero el proyecto fue abandonado. Te recomendaría que no te las pongas ya que sin el proyecto no hay función. Si quieres ponerte una puedes usar estas. Saludos!! 200px|link=User:Darkness Emo Skull70px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 05:01 21 dic 2011 (UTC) K onda, acabo de acabar la pagina The Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor, y creo que tuve muchas malas ortógrafias, talvez quieras corregirlas, y si quieres puedes agregar unas cuantas imagenes :P PD: no es obligatorio, solo hazlo si quieres, saludos :D Spartbram 05:29 21 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola SangheiliHereje! solo quería decirte que tus contribuciones son muy buenas, y me han ayudado a conocer mejor el Universo de Halo. Saludos! Sangheili Sangheili CDRD 20:55 21 dic 2011 (UTC) Ok, gracias, cuando necesite ayuda te aviso, :) Spartbram 01:37 22 dic 2011 (UTC) userboxes Se denominan Plantillas Userbox, puedes buscarlas en la categoria de plantillas Categoría:Plantillas yo te daria el enlace completo pero estoy desde mi celular, Suerte --Omega :D William Miguel Santana Carrion 00:22 27 dic 2011 (UTC) RE: imagen indefinida Pues que recuerde no me ha pasado nada parecido ¿Podrías mostrarme algún ejemplo? [[Usuario:Obliterador|Obliterador Discusión]] 20:28 5 ene 2012 (UTC) R= Dudas Wikia Pues todo lo que dijiste basicamente rueda sobre los Logros, te diré por que. No es que hagas ediciones basura, es que, al editar, avanzas tu Puesto en la Wikia y rebazas a otros, los cuales se molestan por que hace meses que ni siquiera tocan el Botón Editar, y pues, por lo tanto, se quedan estancado. No puedo remover los logros sin autorización de los demás administradores, pero yo creo que lo mejor será conservarlos, pues eso motiva a usuarios ha editar, pero solo hay que vigilar que lo hagan con moderación, y de lo contrario, reprenderlos y revertir la edición vandalica que hayan causado. También sobre los usuarios Ofenzivos... es un Caos Total. Creeme que si pudiera hacer que paren lo haría, pero ni modo de Bloquearlos a Todos (No es que quiera hacer eso). Tendría que intentar ver eso con el Burocrata, Praxedis de aquí mismo, haber si él nos puedo ayudar un Poquito, despues de todo, ese es el trabajo de un Burocrata. Espero haber Aclarado tu Mensaje y perdón por no Contestar a Tiempo, es que me fui a Dormir jeje Saludos!!! [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 13:22 10 ene 2012 (UTC) bueno... Bueno me caias mal por que te tenía envidia de tus ediciones y alonso te ayudaba a editar bueno seamos aliados ¡¡¡Me lleva la china poblana!!! 05:00 13 ene 2012 (UTC) Página Tu Página ya ha sido Protegida contra Usuarios Nuevos y no Registrados. Espero que no hayas tenido ningun Problema por algun incoveniente. Saludos [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 13:26 17 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Hols shangeili hejere. Solo quería agradecerte por ayudar a halopedia al deshacer las ediciones de Putohalo. Saludos!!! [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 20:31 20 ene 2012 (UTC) Libros El nombre de los libros va en español. Saludos!! 200px|link=User:Darkness Emo Skull70px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 21:28 20 ene 2012 (UTC) Tienes mis respetos Tu tienes mis respetos por la frase: Si no te gustan mis ediciones, lo siento por tí ' bien hecho :D Hola Sangheili Oye, conectate en el chat, es qué tu si me caes bien y por lo qué veo, quizas te acoples chido :3 A ok Tienes razon, muchas veces se estan insultandose, y prometo que a la otra si firmare (esque se me olvido) :P Spartbram 01:48 31 ene 2012 (UTC) Firma Oye Sangheili, firma aqui, firma en donde dice amigos Spartbram 00:33 1 feb 2012 (UTC) :3 Ok, Spartbram 03:19 1 feb 2012 (UTC) Pues tengo varios horarios, me conecto cuando gano la compu Pues aun no se de donde eres, es qué tenemos diferentes horas, solo me conecto cuando gano la compu, soy de mexico/chihuahua, en este momento son las 8:27 pm con migo. :3 Spartbram 03:26 1 feb 2012 (UTC) R= Cambio de Contraseña Para cambiar la Contraseña solo debes pasar el Mouse por la Parte Superior Derecha de la Pantalla, dónde dice tu Nombre de Wiki al lado de la Imagen, le das Clic en Prefencias y buscas el Cambio de Contrseña. Saludos! [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343]] 40px Contáctame 17:33 1 feb 2012 (UTC) La firma Oye, como le hiciste para hacer tu firma asi?????? jaja, ignora mi firma, es que intenté hacerlo chido pero no pude :P [[Usuario:Spartbram|[[Spartbram|'Spartbram']] 30px (Garfielo] Usuario_Discusión:Garfielo ]] 20:34 1 jul 2012 (UTC) :s Oye este cuando tendras mi firma ,espero no ser tan molesto Me la soban 19:50 3 jul 2012 (UTC) que tal Vi que te postulaste y queria desearte que tengas buena suerte y que cuentas con mi voto, saludos [[User:Spartan-0115|'S-0115']] Archivo:Dede.gif‎ (Talk Me) 01:20 6 jul 2012 (UTC) : Voto x Voto.... No te dejes manipular.... : 200px|link= User:Darkness Emo Skull 100px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 02:40 6 jul 2012 (UTC) Porfavor, antes de agregar la plantilla de borrar a un artículo, Revisa el historial, Las páginas de Redirección no deben ser borradas. 200px|link= User:Darkness Emo Skull 100px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 20:27 7 jul 2012 (UTC) Paginas sin categorizar Hasta Ahorita leí tu mensaje xD Bueno.... Si, puedes categorizarlas eso realmente ayudaria mucho! Saludos! 200px|link= User:Darkness Emo Skull 100px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 20:30 7 jul 2012 (UTC) Tienes mi voto Bueno compañero, tienes mi voto sobre ser administrador, te deseo suerte y ojalá ganes, [[User:Spartbram|'Spartbram']] (Contactame) 00:28 11 jul 2012 (UTC) Ok No hay problema, son errores comunes. Saludos!!! [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 00:53 16 jul 2012 (UTC) PD: Espero la solicitud de amistad en Xbox LIVE. Ok 2 Bueno, esperaré igual mi Xbox esta en reparación. thumb|Pienso lo mismo[[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 01:05 16 jul 2012 (UTC) Ultima Advertencia Hola Sangheilihereje... Ya te habia advertido antes que era un acto vandalico agregar demasiadas imagenes (La mayoria inecesarias) a las páginas... Veo que te postulaste... sin embargo si te bloqueo tendría que cancelarte la solicitud, Asi que por ultima vez te pido de favor que dejes de agregar imagenes en exceso o tendre que bloquearte. Saludos! 200px|link= User:Darkness Emo Skull 100px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 06:04 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Pues Hay Algunas que si las necesitan...colocalas.. pero moderadamente porque hay algunas que estan Exageradamente llenas de imagenes. D: 200px|link= User:Darkness Emo Skull 100px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 18:15 20 jul 2012 (UTC) jajaja ya lo estaba haciendo, acabo de leer tu mensaje... Bueno.. si quieres revisalo y dale una leida (Aunque eso ya te lo dije a ti) xD Bye! 200px|link= User:Darkness Emo Skull 100px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 18:34 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Esperame un poquito, Quiero dejar la Galería de Halo 4 un ratito así para dejarla como un ejemplo de mi blog... Luego las quitare en una semana mas espero xD Saludos! 200px|link= User:Darkness Emo Skull 100px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 00:39 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Cofirmado Ya dezhize la vandalizacion de mi pagina. Hay que estar atentos. Gracias por el aviso. [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 22:26 22 jul 2012 (UTC) Haber Hola, he visto que borraste mi edicion de la guerra de las tres facciones, no lo volvere a poner por que se que me bloquerian injustamente y ademas lo que puse no era nada de rumores o confirmaciones solo es la pura realidad que no aparecen floods en la guerra asi que te recomiendo que pienses lo que vas a decir a alguien antes de hablar, no te agredo solo te pido que no me hables de esa manera. Promethean117 (discusión) 03:08 24 jul 2012 (UTC) Tienes razon , ni pensaba eso pero lo que no se me hace justo es que tu me hables de esa forma que me pones al deshacer mi edicion, como te dije no lo pondre otra vez , pero no me hables de esa forma, contacte a un administrador por como mehablas, yo ni te he agredido ni te he descecho ediciones haci que ten mucho cuidado conmigo por que detesto que me digan que no entiendo las cosas, no soy bebe en buena onda Promethean117 (discusión) 03:17 24 jul 2012 (UTC) MMMM....... Tienes razon, por si acaso pongo algo que se confirmo les dejo a ustedes tres el link, yo no quiero atacar a este wiki, solo puse lo de faber, didacta, etc para hacerlo mas interesante, lo vi hace muchos meses y lo quise volver a poner, me ofendiste un poco nada mas, no soy un niño de 10 o 12 años, solo tengo 15 y si te disculpo y dile a edis que me perdone por borrar sus ediciones que yo he editado, no quiero que me bloquen otra vez nada mas quiero que todo el wiki este en buen estado :( Promethean117 (discusión) 03:24 24 jul 2012 (UTC) Boton Ja! Perdon esque deje el chat abierto tuve unos problemas electricos desde hace dias... en fin... Es un error de wikia, a mi tampoco me aparece el boton para revertir D: 200px|link= User:Darkness Emo Skull 100px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 05:19 24 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola, le pide algo a Darkness si puedo poner una confirmacion en unas pocas paginas de acuerdo a un video que es de 343 Industries, y si me dice que si lo pongo, nada mas te aviso de eso por si acaso sospechas algo jaja. no son cosas falsas. Saludos Amigo Promethean117 (discusión) 21:59 25 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola, vi la edicion, esta bien, error mio jaja, de hecho no quiero que acabe Halo, lo tuyo si fue correcto ;D Saludos Sangheli Promethean117 (discusión) 18:29 26 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola, Sangheili vi un trailer de Halo 4 y dice que haran su aparicion Lasky, Palmer etc Aqui te dejo el link PD:No lo digo por que me quiero pelear sino por que yo vi el video y hay dice la info Saludos Promethean117 (discusión) 00:00 30 jul 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEwF4UJ1ITk Promethean117 (discusión) 00:00 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Bueno mejor no lo pongo jaja, asi se ve mucho mejor ;D Promethean117 (discusión) 00:08 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola Sangheili, encontre informacion ya especifica de Didact en Halopedia Ingles, asi que nada mas te aviso que la pondre en su pagina ya que nosotros debemos de poner la informacion verdadera de acuerdo a Halopedia Estadounidense. Aqui te dejo el link http://www.halopedia.org/The_Didact Saludos Promethean117 (discusión) 01:24 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola de nuevo, gracias por permitirme y por cierto no creo que encuentres de Faber, ya que ni 343 Industries ni informacion de halo ha dicho nada de el pero tu sigue intentando PD:Seamos amigos, en verdad ayudas mucho en la wiki Saludos Hermano Promethean117 (discusión) 01:33 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Gracias Sangheili Nosotros haremos lo posible por Halopedia para que sea un gran wiki Suerte pues hermano ;D 01:38 2 ago 2012 (UTC)Promethean117 (discusión) 'Buenas Noticias' Encontre más info con respecto a los Spartans IV ¡Hay mas escuadrones en vez de Maestic Squad! Te dejo el link http://www.halopedia.org/Shadow_Squad Saludos Promethean117 (discusión) 01:44 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola ya hice el sombra tu haz el otro asi te dejo crear algo XD Saludos Promethean117 (discusión) 01:54 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Hoy si que hicimos mucho este día creando más paginas nuevas, gran exito tendra la wiki más adelante hicimos un buen trabajo hay que seguir asi(bueno yo estoy contruyendo la pagina Batalla de Onyx ahorita jaja) Saludos hermano Promethean117 (discusión) 04:12 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Ok esta muy bien te accion, hazlo mañana, descansa para no cansarte escribiendo y si puedo te ayudo mañana en eso y seguire con la pagina aun en creacion Buenas Noches Bro Promethean117 (discusión) 04:19 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Ok mucho trabajo por hoy, mañana sera un nuevo día Saludos Hereje :) Promethean117 (discusión) 04:28 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Spartancarlos117 (discusión) 23:02 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola me llamo juan carlos te voy a dejar mi gamertag para que me agreges en noviembre pues este es : CARLOSPARTAN177 thumb|esta es la consola que vas a comprar Suerte Hermano, tu me enseñaste la gran importancia de mantener a Halopedia sin vandalizmo, suerte hermano, yo se que tu seras un gran Administrador. Tu y yo y los otros usuarios ayudaremos a la wiki a que avanze Saludos Promethean117 (discusión) 01:42 3 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola Hermano, te havia dicho que encontre ya la fuente real de Didacta de su aparicion en Halo 4, pues EdisKrad la quito y eso que hay esta la fuente de Halopedia Ingles. y sigue diciendo que no es un hecho, ya ni se que hacer con el y muchos usuarios tiene razon, es muy exigente con casi todos los usuarios, el no es el que manda auiq en la wiki. Promethean117 (discusión) 18:13 3 ago 2012 (UTC) h Hola hermano, ya necesito tu ayuda, edis no me deja en paz, me sigue eliminando lo de Didacta y lo de Halo 4 que no aparecera y que segun dice que eso es vandalizmo, si es la veradad lo que po0ngo gracias a Halopedia Ingles y la ultima terminal de Halo CEA. Mañana hablamos por chat hermano o talvez en la nopche Promethean117 (discusión) 00:23 11 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola hermano, mi face no tiene el mismo nombre de usario de la wiki, pero te lo paso Luis Daniel Z Mi foto salgo yo con lentes para sol sentado mirando hacia arriba, tengo puesta una camisa roja angry birds con una frase Ojala si me encuentres Promethean117 (discusión) 03:52 11 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola hermano, que querias decirme?, tube un problema con el chat Promethean117 (discusión) 19:57 12 ago 2012 (UTC) Ah ok, yo tampoco les entendia, de echo ya ni sabia que decir por eso tambien me sali jaja Promethean117 (discusión) 20:01 12 ago 2012 (UTC) Suertudo jaja Me quitaste la pagina que iba a crear de vickers, iba aser la siguiente pero bueno hermano, cada quien hace lo que quiere jaja Prometeo 01:24 23 ago 2012 (UTC) jaja No hay problema bro, tu sigue creando lo que falta, yo tengo que irme a a bañar y no se si vuelva acrear mas paginas Prometeo 01:34 23 ago 2012 (UTC) Buen Trabajo hermano, gracias por ayudarme a terminar todo de los personajes de Halo 4 Forward Unto Dawn Prometeo 01:57 23 ago 2012 (UTC)